Eggo Preggo Quadro (EPX4)
by PLLFanFicts
Summary: I think you can guess what the stories about :) All four girls pregnant at the same time. A typical Pretty Little Liars Haleb, Ezria and Spoby (And Emily/Mike/Maya) baby story. Just all squished together! THIS LITTLE PREGGO WENT TO THE BABY STORE, THIS LITTLE PREGGO MADE A SCRAP BOOK, THIS LITTLE PREGGO STAYED HOME, AND THIS LITTLE PREGGO WENT AHHHHHH ALL THE WAY TO THE HOSPITAL
1. July - Aria

**Aria**

* * *

You know that feeling, where you feel totally out of control? Something else is about to determine your destiny. That's  
kinda how I feel right now. Like I'm sitting here, helplessly waiting for a little white strip to tell me if I'm going to be a  
mom or not. Part of me is really excited, like oh my gosh, maybe I'm pregnant! Maybe I get to see my wonderful  
husband, Ezra, cuddle a cute little baby. OUR cute little baby. That would be wonderful. But I just don't know if it  
would be wonderful RIGHT now. Ezra and I got married nearly a month ago. We got married a week after graduation.  
I mean, I've been out of high school for five weeks, married for a month, and I've only been eighteen for about six  
's a lot to adjust to. New last name, new responsibilities, a new house (well, Ezra's apartment.), a new  
husband, and a new job. And I don't even have the security of high school anymore. I don't think I'm ready to be a  
mom. A whole new set of responsibility and worries and adjustments and changes. And I've hardly had time to enjoy  
Ezra as my husband. I'm not sure I'm willing to share him. We're barely on our feet! I'M barely on MY feet! I can't  
possibly be a mom. Not right now. But really, the deeds been done. If I'm pregnant, there's nothing I can do about it.  
So I might as well try and see the bright side. The little screen blinks on the test blinks a few more times, then I see  
words appear on the screen. I quickly snap my eyes shut. "Ugghh I'm not readdy!" I say out loud to no one. I put the  
test on the counter and walk away without looking at it. I lay on the couch and call Spencer. It feels like ages before  
her answering machine picks up.  
"Hey, Spence, listen, I really need you to call me back soon. I think I might be pregnant, but I'm too freaked out to  
look. I need -"  
"Aria?!" Spencer picks up the phone.  
"Hey, Spence, did you hear what I said?"  
"Uh, ya, that's why I picked up."  
"Oh, so you were ignoring me?"  
"No. I was..." I hear her getting up. "In the middle of something."  
"Okay, well, can you come over?" I say, kinda panicking.  
"Yeah, of course. Are you okay?"  
I take a deep breath. "I will be when you get here. So hurry, okay?"  
"Okay, I'll be right there."

****

"Hey." I say opening the door.  
"Hey." she says coming in. "Why're you so freaked out? You know, besides possbily being pregnant."  
"Uh, I think that's enough reason." I sit on the couch and she follows. "I don't know what to do."  
"Go look at the test. You might not even be pregnant."  
"I can't!" I say. "I'm too nervous."  
"I'll do it."  
"Fine. I'll come."  
We go into the bathroom. I imagine myself standing there, holding the test in my hand, and waiting to get  
enough courage to turn it over, and prepare myself for the worst. But when we reach the bathroom, Spencer  
doesn't wait a second. She grabs the test, flips it over and smiles. "Well you dodged this bullet." She shows  
me the words that read Not pregnant. "Congrats." She says patting my shoulder. "You're not pregnant. Not today, anyway. But you gotta be more careful."  
I smile, relived. "Sorry." I say. "We're newlyweds. What do you expect?"  
"Uhm, I'd expect newlyweds to make sure they didn't end up with a baby so soon."  
"Right."  
"Well, I guess I'll get going now." She says as we go into the living room.  
"You don't have to..." I say. "If you wanna hang out, we can."  
"That sounds great." She says. "Buuut when you called I was kinda with Toby."  
"Oh. Ew. THAT'S what you were in the middle of? Getting hot and heavy with Toby?"  
"Not really. We were kinda done."  
"Gross."  
"Sorry. You asked."  
"Well I sure hope I sure hope you aren't calling me in a month saying how you might be pregnant."  
"Uh, unlike you and Fitz, we've learned to use condoms."  
"Mhm. So do we. Condoms break, you know."  
She looks down at the ground. "Yeah..." She sighs. "I know."  
"Uh oh." I say. "Looks like Miss-I-wanna-go-to-Standford might be knocked up."  
"Don't even say that. It's not funny." she opens the door. "I'm not knocked up. The condom broke once, big deal."  
She steps out into the hall and I lean in the door way and say "It only takes once to make a baby."

* * *

So Bailey and I wrote this as a gag but we actually ended up liking it. So now I'm uploading it :P I don't know if it'll be long or anything, but just let me know what you think. Yes, it's predictable and cheesy but it's fun :) Spencer's the next chapter. Then Hanna and Emily. Let me know if I should post them!


	2. July - Spencer

As you wish :)

**Spencer**

I drive back to my house and go inside. Toby's still sitting in my room. He's looking through my book shelf. "Hey." I say going in.  
"How do you read these?" Toby asks. "This is like torture in different languages." He pulls a French book off the shelf.  
"You can read this?"  
"I took three years of French." I laugh. "I can manage."  
I sit down on my bed.  
"So," Toby says. "Are we going back to what we were doing?" He comes over and leans over me, kissing my neck.  
I laugh. "We could. Or we could order in Chinese and cuddle up next to each other and talk?"  
He smiles. "That sounds even better."  
So he calls in for food, and I take a quick shower.  
And soon, we're eating by the tv, which is playing the Notebook for probably the 8th time this month.  
"So what did Aria need?" He asks.  
"Oh, nothing really. She thought she was pregnant."  
He laughs. "That's not nothing. That's kinda big."  
"Yeah. And I'd care a whole lot more if she actually was pregnant. But it was a false alarm."  
"Oh. Did she want to be pregnant?"  
I shake my head.  
"Yeah, I wouldn't think she did. It's too soon." He says. I nod. "Do you wanna be pregnant?" He asks.  
I throw my head back and laugh. "What do you mean?"  
"If you thought you might be pregnant, would you be happy about it?"  
I keep laughing but he looks serious. "You're kidding, right?"  
He shakes his head. "Nope."  
"Well..." I say. "I don't know. In five year's I'll be very happy. As long as it's your baby. And I'm done with college. Okay?"  
"Alright." He smiles. "I'll take that."  
"You have no choice. That's as good as it'll get." I wink at him. Toby and I both know how important it is for us to finish college before we get married.  
Toby's going to Hollis to become a Radiology technician. And I'm going to Pennsylvania University for law. Both of my parents are lawyers. It's the only way of life I've ever known. And I like it, too. The arguing, proving you're right, the chance at being the best. It's what I like. Toby's not a fan of the long hours and such, because he wants a family. And I want a family, too. But like I've told him before, I chose my career before I chose him, or the thought of kids. And he seems to understand it and be okay with it. He's okay with it yet he's buying really cheap condoms. I'm gonna have to do the buying from now on.


	3. July - Hanna

Hanna

"Caleb!" I moan. "It really, really hurts. Hurry."  
"Alright, alright. I'm coming."  
Caleb sets the dish towel down after drying his hands and comes over to where I am, laying on the couch in my shorts and bra, burning up from the summer weather and the first trimester hormons. Caleb sits down and takes my foot in his hand and starts rubbing it. Immediatly, I feel better. His cold hands from the sink water on my hot skin, the muscles on my feet relaxing, finanally, from the extra weight, and knowing Caleb will drop whatever he's doing for me. And now I have his full attention.  
"We should go out tomorrow with the crew." I tell him.  
The crew includes Aria, Ezra, Spencer, Toby, Emily, me, Caleb, Lucas, Mike and Maya. Emily and Maya are hanging out again, but not romantically, because Emily and Mike are hitting it off lately. Which is just weird to me, but, whatever. It's the rebound of the rebound of the rebound of the rebound of the rebound. Mike is the rebound from Paige who passed away last year. Paige was the rebound from Maya who got sent away to druggie camp till a few months ago, and Maya was the rebound from the date raper we know as Ben, who was the rebound from her secret love for Alison before she was murdered. So, Emily's dating someone nice and stable. So I don't really care that he's a year younger and Aria's brother. Oh well.  
And Lucas tags along for fun.  
"Sure," Caleb says. "Where?"  
"How about here? We can have a party. It's Friday."  
"You sure you're up for that?"  
"Yeah..." I say. "I mean, I feel good today."  
"That doesn't mean you'll feel good tomorrow." Caleb says switching to the other foot. "You've had a rough week."  
It's true. My entire pregnancy has consited of puke, sleep, puke, foot rub, puke, back rub, sleep, cry, puke, eat the house, hot flashes and sleeping again. And it's only been two months.  
"I'll be fine." I assure him.  
"Alright. I'll make the calls." He gets up and kisses my head.  
"Caleb!" I call as he starts to walk off.  
"Yes?"  
"My feet!"  
"Oh, how could I forget."  
He sits down and continues to rub them. I love my boyfriend.


	4. July - Emily

WOW! I can not believe you guys actually like this story! Cool! Thanks for reading!

Emily

"Hey, Mike." I say to his answering machine. "We were invited to a party with the crew at Hanna's tomorrow. I think It'd be a good night to tell everyone. Let me know, okay?."  
I hang up and sigh.  
"Tell who what?" My mother asks as she enters my room.  
"Oh... hey, mom..."  
"Are you going to tell the girls you're pregnant?"  
I nod sheepishly. My mother was not happy when I told her. She was happy that I was with a man, though. That I was graduated. That I was happy. She's managed to forgive me. And I know Mike's adjusting well. He's had three months, after all. Three month's that I've had to keep this secret and this belly hidden. I told Mike three months ago, which makes me almost four months pregnant. And it's time to tell. No one will be mad, I know. It's just weird. Everything's so weird. Mike and I weren't even serious. We broke up a week before I told him. We're friends. I know people say that and they're lying, but really, we are good friends. With a kid. It's kinda like a secret life situation. I don't know. All I know is... This wouldn't have happened if I had stayed gay.  
Welcome to the world of a bisexual pregnant woman in love with two dead woman.  
I lay back in bed and sigh.  
"It'll be okay." She assures me. "They love you. Besides, Hanna's pregnant too."  
"Yeah..." I smile to myself. "That's one thing about this that's cool."  
"Besides the fact that you're having a little angel."  
I smile again. "True."  
"I came up to tell you to invite Maya to dinner tonight. We miss seeing her."  
"Okay, I will." I answer, picking my phone up off my belly.  
I started seeing Maya a few weeks ago, and she knows my situation and she excepts it. And me. And my parents finally except her. And you'd think me being pregnant would really weigh on my shoulders. But honestly, I've never been happier.


	5. August - Aria

**AUGUST**

Aria

"I don't understand..." Ezra sits across from me at the dinner table. He's pushed away his unfinished dinner. Mine's already in the toilet. Thrown up. "We had the scare, and we decided to be more careful. And now..." He looks into my eyes. "Now, I'm a dad?"  
"I'm sorry." I whisper.  
"No," He shakes his head. "Don't be sorry." He sighs. "It's just going to be hard, that's all. But we're used to hard, right?"  
"I guess..."  
He takes my hand from across the table. "Is this why you've been weird this week?"  
I nod, guilty.  
"Come here..." He gets up, comes to my side and hugs me. "Let's go lay down." He takes me into our room and makes me lay down, bringing me a glass of ginger-ale which I've already had three glasses of today. None the less it helps.  
"Well... this is exciting." Ezra smiles. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"  
"Ezra," I laugh. "It's like, three weeks old. I don't even think IT knows what it is."  
"Come on, the mom always has the best guess." He persist.  
"Alright, fine." I think for a second. "Boy."  
"Girl." He shoots back.  
"Um I thought you wanted MY guess?" I playfully hit him. We laugh and he gets up to finish the dishes. Then he stops in the door way.  
"Did you tell your parents?"  
"No..." I shake my head. "But I will."  
"Good luck." He winks at me.  
"Oh Ezra." I stop him. "Don't wish me good luck."  
"Why?"  
"It's your baby, your sperm... Your balls that will be chopped off and blended for my father's dog's breakfast."  
Ezra shudders. "Thank you for the visual."  
"Thank you for the morning sickness."  
Ezra turns solemn and comes over to kiss my lips. "Thank you for the baby."


	6. August - Spencer

Spencer:

_"You have to tell him." Emily raises her voice. "You HAVE to!"_  
_"No," I throw some things in a bag faster than I can see what it is. "No. I'm starting college in a week. He can't know!"_  
_"He can't know that you killed his first child?" She yells while pointing to the picture of Toby hanging on my wall. "He doesn't deserve to know that you got an abortion with a baby he never even knew about? How, Spencer, is this fair?"_  
_I stop packing and I look up at her. She's half way through her pregnancy. She still has it together. She still does stuff. She's still going to school next year, still gonna swim and still going to get an education. She's still in love with someone. I could've done that too. I could've put school off for just ONE year, and had not murdered a child. I feel my lip start to shake. "Oh gosh..." _  
_Her face softens. _  
_"What did I do..."_  
_I collapse onto the floor in puddle of grief. Emily comes and wraps her arms around me. She presses her body onto mine, and the baby in between us kicks, lighting tapping my side. And again my heart has broken. _  
_"I'm sorry!" I cry. "I'm so sorry!"_  
"Spence!" I hear Toby's voice. And again, I'm lightly kicked in the side. Then harder. And harder. Then my eyes snap open.  
"Spencer... What is it?" Toby stands over me, getting dressed for a day of work. I look at the clock. 6:30.  
"You were crying in your sleep, honey." He says, whiping my eyes.  
"Oh... it was just a nightmare..."  
He kisses my head. "It's over now. Go back to sleep."  
"Have a good day at work..."  
"Yeah, and you have a good day with the girls."  
I smile in reply.  
I lay down and pretend to go to sleep, but when I see his car pull away from my house I shrink under the covers and cuddle my still flat stomach.  
"Mommy's so sorry..." I whisper to the unborn baby in my stomach. "I'm so sorry." I tell him or her again. Then I get up and get my phone from it's charger on my desk and call the Clinic. I leave a message cancelling appointment for the abortion later that day. Then I text the girls and tell them I will join them for lunch after all. Then, too scared to go to sleep, I get up and shower, eat breakfast and decided to watch a movie. I start watching the notebook, but it's not the same right now. I flip through the channels on TV instead, and I land on Juno. I go past it, think for a second, and go back.  
"Did you know baby's have finger nails?" Juno asks Leah. "FINGER NAILS!"  
I giggle to myself. "Finger nails, huh baby? Will you let mama paint them? Even if you're a boy?"  
"God thanks you for your mirical..." The quote is from the movie, but not said by the television.  
I look up. Toby's standing in the door way.  
"Toby..."  
His eyes are red. "I came back for my wallet..." He steps slowly towards me.  
"Thank you..." He tells me. Then he lectures me for not telling him I found out I was pregnant two weeks ago.  
Then holds me in his arms for a very long time.


	7. August - Hanna

Hanna

"Did you guys wanna split a shrimp appetizer with me?" Aria cocks her head and looks up from the menu.  
"Um, I'm already sharing my dinner with someone." Emily says laughing.  
I nearly spit out my drink. "I used that one on Caleb a few days ago!" I giggle. "He asked to split my big cookie from Starbucks."  
"I feel so sorry for you, Spence." Aria puts her hand on Spencer's hand. "Emily's over there, almost five months pregnant. And Hanna's three months,  
And I'm three weeks pregnant. And you-"  
"And I am a month pregnant also. Well...Five weeks... So..." Spencer stares deeply into her drink. We are dead quiet.  
"You're pregnant, Spencer?" Emily asks, finally.  
"Yeah..." Spencer raises her face slightly. "I found out a few days ago. And I immediately scheduled an abortion... But I couldn't go through with it."  
Aria hugs her from the side. "That's great. I'm so glad you didn't."  
"Guys..." I lean forward, serious. And they all follow, timid. "I can't believe it..."  
Emily looks down. Aria looks down. Spencer looks even further down than hell.  
"WE'RE ALL PREGNANT AT THE SAME TIME! THIS IS SO COOL!" I bounce in my seat. Emily smiles, Aria giggles, and Spencer breathes out  
Deeply. "Yeah." She rolls her eyes. "We're all screwed." Spencer cools her face with her drink.  
"No pun intended?" I ask.  
"No. Pun intended." She replies.  
"Wow guys." Aria shakes her head. "Our kids are gonna grow up together."  
"When is everyone due?" I ask.  
"January eight." Emily answers.  
"Late May." Aria says.  
Spencer shrugs. "Sometime around Aria, I guess. I go to the doctor next week. What about you, Hanna?"  
"I'm due in March. Saint Pattys baby!" I squeal. "I hope her eyes are green."  
"I'm having a Christmas baby so top that." Emily laughs.  
I narrow my eyes.  
"Wait... guys..." Aria puts up her hands. "Is everyone... you know, keeping their babies?"  
None of us answer, because the waitress shows up. Feeling the stress, we all order a whole lot of food. When she's gone, Emily speaks up.  
"I'm not..." She sighs. "You guys don't know this, besides Aria. She knows because it's her brother. But Mike and I broke up. And I'm dating Maya now. And I want to swim. And I'm not ready for a baby. I found a family in Philadelphia to adopt him. But, I mean I can still see him and stuff - the contract says I can see him once a month at LEAST, more if it works for them and such. And they're really nice and everything, so.. I feel good about it."  
"You keep saying he... do you know it's a boy?"  
She smiles. "Yeah. It's a boy."  
"Aw. Is he swimming around in all the amniotic fluid?" Spencer coos.  
"Ew, Spence!" I cringe. Aria chuckles and Emily gags on her drink.  
"Yes." She rolls her eyes. "He does."  
"What about you, Spence?" I ask her.  
Spencer sighs. "I think the baby deserves a mother who really wants it. But I KNOW he has a father who REALLY wants it so... I don't know. We'll probably end up keeping it."  
"Aria?" I ask her next.  
"We'll keep it." She says. "It'll be hard but... if we didn't. we'd regret it more than we'd regret being younger for longer."  
"Hanna?" Emily asks me.  
"Oh, we'll keep it." I say. "I'm sure. Caleb's a little scared, but once we get the first ultrasound next month, and he see's his baby, he'll be positive too."  
"You haven't had one yet?" Emily asks.  
"They disturb the baby. I'm only gonna get one or two the whole pregnancy. Twenty weeks and thirty weeks."  
"Good for you." Spencer says.  
"I only got one because the adoptive parents wanted to know the gender. And I couldn't look. It'd be impossible to hand him over."  
"You are SO strong to do this, Em."  
Emily smiles. "Thanks."  
"Um guys?" Spencer asks. "Who's told their parents?"  
"I obviously have." Emily says. "I mean look at me. It's un-hideable."  
"You hid it for a long time." Aria points out.  
She shrugs. "I just didn't go out a lot."  
"I told my mom, not my dad." I say.  
"I haven't told anyone." Spencer shudders. "Toby found out earlier today, that's it."  
"I just told you all and Ezra." Aria sighs.  
Our food arrives and we eat in silent for a while until Emily looks up suddenly. "Guys," She says, panic.  
We all snap our heads up from our nearly finished plates.  
"What is it?" Aria asks, worried.  
Emily scrunches up her face. "Something... something's wrong..."


	8. August - Emily

Emily

"What is it?" Hanna asks, alarmed.  
I take a breath to see if the sharp pain will go away - But it doesn't.  
"I don't know." I reply. "My stomach keeps getting tight..."  
"Maybe it's braston hix." Spencer offers. "You know, those practice contractions?"  
"It's not." I mutter. "I have them all the time. It's not that." I switch my hands from cradeling the baby to rubbing my lower back. "And my back is killing me. And I have to pee."  
"You always have to pee," Aria interjects.  
"And our backs always hurt." Hanna reminds me.  
"Maybe you're constipated." Spencer says way too loudly.  
I kick her under the table.  
"Come on," Aria scoots Spencer over and exits the booth. "Let's go to the bathroom."

Aria and I go into the bathroom, and she waits outside the stall for me.  
Anyone have bladder anxiety? You know, can't pee when you're infront of people you know? Yeah, that goes away when your bladder is being pushed on my a growning kid.  
But that doesn't mean finding blood in your pee doesn't cause anxiety.  
"I'm bleeding," I tell her.  
"That CAN be normal..." She reminds me. "Don't get freaked."  
"I'm not." I tell her over the stall door. "But I think these stomach pains are.. like... real..."  
"Real... contractions?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Do you want to go to the hospial?"  
I consider this. Do I want to go to the hospital. What kind of question is that? Of course I don't. Who wants to go to the hospital? Who wants to push out a baby and give their baby up? No one.  
"I don't know." I finally mutter. "I don't know anything." I start to cry.  
"Finish up." Aria tells me.  
It takes me a few seconds but I do. And I pull my maturnity jeans up, flush the toilet and run my hands under water and dry them. But then I just sit back down on the closed toilet lid and cry some more. Aria crawls under the stall and hands me some toliet paper as a tissue, eventhough I could've easiely gotten it myself.  
"You're so lucky," I joke out. "You're married and you can keep your baby! You have someone who loves you and,"  
"And my brother got my best friend pregnant...?" She finishes with a little laugh.  
"Exactly!" I throw the tissue down. "And I'm gay!"  
"Honey," She stroaks my hair, finding my outburst funny. "You can keep the baby." She tells me. "It is your choice. Not you sexualities. Mike may be immature. But he'd grow up enough. And you have all of us girls,  
and hey, maybe Maya would -"  
"Would step up and marry me and be 'mommy' while I'm 'mama?' Feed her from her boob so I can swim? I don't think so."  
Aria nearly snorts this time laughing, which makes me cry more.  
"Forget about Mike. Forget about swimming. Forget Maya and your parents, forget everything. Do you want to keep this baby?"  
I stop crying and consider this, once again. I close my eyes and picture my life with him, and then without him.  
"No..." I finally answer. "I really don't."  
"Then why is this so hard?" She asks.  
"Because... He's... my kid..."  
"Yes, he is." She assurs me. "But if you don't feel equipt to raise him - then don't. But you will always be his mama, and you know that."  
I do know that.  
Aria offers her hand and I take it, standing up. Then we hug, and our stomachs meet. "You know our babies are cousins." She points out.  
"I know." I sigh. One more reason this is so hard. And on to the harder part - the hospital.


	9. August - Aria (Two)

Aria

What are the chances of four best friends getting pregnant together? Well, not together, but during the same general time? I'm sure there's some math formula to figure it out. I'd try to figure it out, scribble numbers on this napkin that held my bakery bagal. But then I'd have to ad in the fact that Emily's gay and Hanna was on birth control. And how Spencer and I both used condems. So really, who has the time. Let's just go with, it's insane.  
Waiting rooms have this reputation for being borning. But really, it's not. There are so many people-watching oppertunites. That's if you haven't brought a book like I have, or you aren't taking a nap like Hanna, or if you aren't obsessing over how to tell your parents about your pregnancy like Spencer. She's writing down ideas in her notpad (The one she keeps in her purse 24/7) I hear a lot of scratching out and erasing. Finally I put my book down at look at Spencer.  
"Spence," I sigh. "Give it a rest."  
"Aria, I have an idea." She starts. I moan. "You tell my parents and I'll tell yours. Then we'll both just run away. Deal?"  
"Sure, Spence." I joke. I pull out my phone to check where Ezra is.  
"Aria! I wasn't serious!" She goes from a whisper to a loud voice, waking Hanna up.  
"Gosh Spence, calm down!" I tell her. She slumps on the couch and leans her head back. Hanna shrugs and cuddles back up in the corner of the couch.  
The only reason Ezra's coming is to bring Mike, who he happened to be with - spending 'brother in law' time. I told them not to come - that they had decided, it was premature labour and they were stopping it, and now Emily was just sleeping, and she kicked us all out on account of us being way too loud. So there was no point in coming, and she'd be fine. Regardless, he came. And it makes me worried that Mike is not going to let that baby go.  
Ezra ends up taking me home when Emily's mom arrives. We all leave, because there's nothing we can do.  
The truth is, there's nothing any of us can do about anything. At this point, we did the crime, and we'll do the time. Emily's made her desiction - now she just goes through life as normal and get's big and pregnant, has a baby and hands it over, and goes to college. Hanna's decided. They're keeping their baby. So she'll get big and pregnant, have a baby and tend to his or her needs and be a mom. Spencer and I have to think about the future. We have to decide. And then we have parents to tell, peers to face, babies to either keep or give away. I look over to Ezra, who's driving.  
"Are you mad at me?" I whisper.  
"What?" He asks. He didn't hear me.  
"Are you mad?" I ask, a little louder. He doesn't reply. I hang my head, and close my eyes, until I feel the car stop moments later. I open my eyes and look out the window. He's pulled into a gas station and turned off the car. We don't need gas. I just got it yesterday. I turn to face him, timidly. His eyes are watering, something I've only seen once this entire relationship.  
"Don't ever ask that again, Aria Jane." He sternly tells me. And I have my answer. I look down. I want to apologize again - but I don't.  
He tucks hair behind my ear.  
"Listen," He says. "We went through hell to be together. You went through hell with Alison and with A. And it's all over now. This is not one more obstical, one more problem. Aria this is a baby."  
He places a hand across my stomach, and I lay mine ontop of his. "This is our baby. This isn't a baby made in a bar or in secret in our apartment or ontop of my desk if you highschool. We're married now, you're  
graduated, we're going to make it. This isn't a bad thing. It's just..." He struggles for a word. "Different from the norm."  
"We always have been." I remind him.  
"Exactly."  
I kiss his cheek, and he kissed my cheek. Then he turns the car back on, and we go home.  
And I don't have to wonder any longer. We're keeping the baby.


	10. September - Spencer

**SEPTEMBER**

Spencer

I try to unlock my car, but it's frustratingly difficult to get the key in the lock with Toby standing there, talking about the ultrasound we just had. I just keep replying with "yeah," and "I know" and "Aw." And whatever, until we're in the car, and he's stopped to take a breath.  
"So we have to bring dinner to Emily tonight." I try to change the subject.  
Emily's on bed rest, and she isn't supposed to get up too much, so every other night someone brings her dinner, and tonight's my night.  
"You weren't even listening to me, were you?" He asks, hurt.  
"It's hard not to..." I say, stopping at the red light.  
"Spence, why aren't you excited? We just saw our baby!"  
I shrug in my seat.  
"You don't care about this kid, do you?" He says, but it doesn't sound like a question, more of a statement.  
"I do!" I reply.  
"Really? Cause I don't see it."  
I take a deep breath. "Toby, I don't know if you've noticed but I am pregnant here. My head is killing me and I feel like I may throw up. Can we fight about this later?"  
"Sure." He says, angry. "Actually, no, we don't need to talk about it. I'll leave you alone."  
"Thank you." I sigh, but I know we will have to bring it up some time this week. But I am not expecting what Toby does at the next red light. He gets out of the car.  
"Toby!" I yell. "What the he-?"  
"Oh, by the way," He says, grabbing his phone from the seat that he's just abandoned. "We're over." He slams the car door and walks up the sidewalk to the Mcdonalds on the corner. I moan and put my foot on the  
gas and keep on my way home. And I'm not in the door of my house three seconds before I throw up in the kitchen sink.  
"Geez, Spence." I hear behind me. I turn around. Melissa leans against the wall. "Are you alright?"  
I nod. "I'm fine." I whip my south on a towel.  
"Are you sick?"  
I shrug.  
They're gonna find out eventually. There's no lie to pull this time. So I let her question me until she asks.  
"Are you pregnant, Spencer?" She asks.  
Now, you have to understand. My sister and I do not get along. We just don't.  
But her face has an expression on it I've never seen - Like, she cares. She honestly, genuinely is worried about me. And I start to cry, and she has her answer. She gives me a big hug and makes me sit down on the  
counter stool. "How far along are you?" She asks.  
"Ten weeks." I answer. "I got an ultrasound today."  
"it's Toby's, right?"  
"Yes Melissa." I moan. "It's Toby's."  
"What are you gonna do?" She persist.  
"I have no idea" I admit. I feel my eyes well up. I look up at her and try to speak, but it comes out like a middle schooler. Nothing like someone who's going to be a mother. "Toby broke up with me."  
"Awe, Spencer." She wraps her arms around me and I alow Tears to fall into her jacket. "Some men can't handle a baby. It's just how it is." I don't bother telling her its not like that so I just nod. "You don't have to  
decide today." She tells me, like I didn't know. She looks at me with sad pity eyes that feel genuine for a change, not an act to win a best sisters of the month award from mom and dad. Aw crud. Mom and dad.  
"Melissa?" I ask.  
"Yeah?"  
"How should I tell mom and dad?" She thinks on it.  
"You decided completely against abortion?" She checks. I nod and she smiles. "I knew you would. So, there's no way around telling them, then." I shake my head. "well..." Melissa's eyes travel the room looking for a  
solution. Then she focuses back on me. "Pretend I'm mom. What would you say to me?" I laugh. "I'd ask you not to kill me."  
"Be serious." She says sitting on the stool beside me. "Try."  
I take a deep breath. "I'd tell her I'm sorry. I made a mistake. But it didn't need to ruin our lives. That I'll still go go school. Be successful and happy. And I didn't know if I'd raise the baby or not, but if I did I'd make  
sure to do a great job. And if I don't I'll make sure I find someone who will do amazing, then I'd probably run."  
I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around. My mom stands behind me, looking at me with sad but forgiving eyes. I wait for her to say something, but she doesn't. She reaches down and hugs me. I glance at  
Melissa. The prideful look in her eye from a successful plan is missing. Mom pulls away and clears her throat. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to call your father." I look down at my lap, and her high heels that managed to be so quiet sneaking in here clank on her way out. I look at Melissa and sigh. "Thanks."  
She smiles a bit. "You're welcome." I let air fall from my lungs and the pressure on my shoulders seem to just roll off onto the floor, before my head follows and crashes.

* * *

Again, sorry for the wait. And sorry I didn't really edit to make sure everything was grammatically correct. It's been a crazy week! Thanks for you patience. :-)


	11. September - Hanna

Hanna:

"Is she okay?" I ask, pacing the kitchen on the phone with Aria.  
"She'll be fine," Aria tells me.  
I pace around my kitchen, waiting for Caleb to come and pick me up to drive me to the hospital.  
"Why did she pass out?" I ask, digging for more information from Aria that I'm not getting.  
"She didn't eat enough. Her blood suger got to low. Melissa found her on the floor so she called 911. But she just got some IV fluids and stuff. She hadn't been eating cause of morning sickness, so they gave her anti nausia meds and she ate. All she has it a huge bump on the head from falling from the stool. She's going home in an hour or so."  
"Oh," I breath out. "Okay."  
"What about you?" Aria asks. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah?" I ask confused. "Why?"  
"I don't know," She sighs. "Emily's on bed rest, Spencer passed out, now what?"  
"Oh, Aria." I sit on the bench in my kitchen and examine the doughnut box infront of me. Do I...or don't I...  
"We'll be okay."  
Yeah, I do. I grab the double chocolate and take a bite.  
"We better be" I mumble through the food. "I gotta live long enough to finish this box of doughbuts, at LEAST."  
She laughs. "So anyways, Han, don't come in to the hospital. Spence is leaving soon and she's just gonna sleep at home and Toby with be there. I'm taking over for dinner for Em. So just rest, okay?"  
"Yeah, alright. Thanks. See ya." I get off the phone with Aria and bring the box of doughnuts over to the couch. Walking becomes harder and harder each day. I'm only five months pregnant but I feel like I could have a baby TOMORROW and it still be nine pounds. Regardless I sit here and watch Judge Judy and eat myself burried under layers of maternity clothes until Caleb comes home and makes me stop.  
"I get you're bored and sad and hungry and pregnant and whatever," He starts, handing me a huge glass of water that will make me have to pee in about three minutes. "But that's my kid in there, too. Not just your  
stomach."  
"I know." I moan, sipping the water. "Can I at least have some lemon?"  
Caleb goes back into the kitchen and takes a lemon from the fridge. "We have an ultrasound in an hour. We should get ready." He slices the lemon up and brings it to me. I squirt some into the glass before dropping it and resume sipping. No more coffee or soda or hot chocolate. Water. And lemon. yay.  
But in all honesty, I'm really glad Caleb cares. Not about my weight or acne from the suger. That, he doesn't care. But the baby and I's health? He cares. And that makes me smile. Chocolate stained teeth and all. 


	12. September - Emily

Emily

Maya, unlike me, goes to school every day. So does Mike. My mother and father both work. Spencer's taking online classes, so, she's home and she comes over a lot, but not today. Aria's in class, and Hanna works during the mornings. So what do I do? Nothing. Lay in bed, watch movies, read, go online, whatever. But today around four, the three girls come over. They all walk in silently. Spencer takes a seat in my rocking chair (A present from my grandma for the baby, her way of trying to convince me to keep him) Aria  
scoots next to me and Hanna on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong?" I ask, nervous. "What is it?"  
Hanna breaks into a small smile. "I found out the gender of the babies."  
"Yeah?" I ask, relieved.  
"A boy and a girl."  
Suddenly I get it. I break into a smile too.  
"Twins?"  
She nods, half excited, half scared out of her mind.  
"So you aren't just fat after all." I laugh.  
"Na I'm still fat." She replies.  
"Are you... excited?" I ask, glancing from her to the girls who obviously already knew.  
She shrugs. "It is what it is. Now at least Caleb gets his boy and I get my girl."  
"Well, congrats." I tell her. She thanks me, and Spencer goes on to tell us about how Toby and her finally made up and got back together. Aria talks about Mike's motivation to make something of his life. Hanna talks about food and Caleb rufusing to buy junk anymore, so she has to go shopping herself if she wants any.  
"Guys?" Spencer finally speaks up. "Am I an awful mom if I go to college full time next semester? My parents started a bank account for the baby. Toby would take off school and work and stay home and I'd go to  
school and everything would be okay.. but am I a bad mom for doing that?"  
"Is Ezra a bad dad for working when the baby's born?" Aria asks.  
"No?" Spencer replies.  
"Then you aren't a bad mom for going to school. There's no rule saying the mom has to stay home. Toby will do fine. Just don't ignore the kid when you do get home."  
"I wouldn't." She says.  
"Well then you're fine." Hanna replies. Then she sighs. "With two babies I have no idea what we'll do. My mom said Caleb can move in. So he's going to this way the money from his apartment rent will go to the still. My mom works. So does Caleb and he's in school and I work. We don't have money. And I still need to go to college. And I don't have a dad, I know what it's like, I can't handle my kids never seeing their mom OR dad."  
I put my hand on Hanna's. "We'll help."  
"Yeah," Spencer says. "I'm sure Toby will babysit your kids sometimes."  
"And I'm taking a year off school, I can too." says Aria.  
"I can offer moral support." I say, giggling a little.  
Aria's face changes slightly. She excuses herself to the bathroom. The remaining three of us shrug it off as preggo problems. Soon she emerges with a pale terrified look that I reconize. "Aria?" I ask. "What is it?"  
"I'm bleeding.." She says in the same tone that I've used myself. Spencer pops up and a change of clothes from my drawers, and ushers Aria back into the bathroom. They come out moments later and Aria curls up next to me in bed and calls Ezra who soon picks her up to take her to the hospital. The three of us remaining look at each other with a thick air between us. "The odds of the four of us all getting pregnant," Spencer sighs. "It was extraordinary. The odds of us all getting sick is even  
crazier. I passed out, Emily went into premature labor, Aria's bleeding, Hanna's always nausious, even past the first trimester."  
"Yeah but Spencer was okay, Emily was okay, Aria will be okay." Hanna says. "And I guess I will be too."  
"We all will." I say, putting my hand on Hanna's. Spencer joins and the thickness evaporates.


End file.
